


26 Days of Bagginshield

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bagginshield Month, Bagginshield alphabet, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 glorious days centering on the relationship between a dwarf and a hobbit. Let the fun begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Acorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo runs into some unexpected problems with his gardening plans. Thorin is there to help him.

"What is that in your hand?" Thorin had asked Bilbo as the Hobbit sat in an empty hall holding the Arkenstone in his hand.

"It's just an acorn," said Bilbo. "One day, I'm going to take it home and plant it in my garden at Bag End. When I look at it, I will remember all the good times and the bad, and the fact that I made it home."

Well, that was then.

A few weeks after the acorn incident, when the battle was fought and all the orcs were lying dead on the battlefield, Bilbo found himself sitting in what once was a garden. The garden was abandoned when the dragon came and weeds grew where flowers should have grown. The sight of the garden made him very sad and he began crying.

Thorin came into the garden and saw Bilbo sitting on a bench, crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm crying because this place is such a terrible mess," said Bilbo. "I wanted to plant the Acorn here, but I...can't." He clutched the acorn in his hand and stared at it.

Thorin reached out and took Bilbo's hand. "We will plant this acorn here in this garden. It will remind us of how far we've come, and how far we still must go."


	2. B is for Bag End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bilbo and Thorin arrive at Bag End, they must deal with an unexpected guest.

"I knew it was a good idea to come here for a vacation," said Bilbo as he and Thorin stepped into Bag End. After 2 years of dealing with life in Erebor, the couple decided that a break was necessary.

So leaving Dain and Dis to take care of the kingdom, Bilbo and Thorin gathered Fili and Kili and they took a trip to the Shire. Many Hobbits who saw them shook their heads, not believing that Bilbo Baggins had left home and came back married to a dwarf king.

And one of those hobbits who dared to confront them was a certain Hobbit named Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Lobelia was not happy to know that now only was Bilbo still alive, but he was married to Thorin. Plus, he had sent a message to the Thain ensuring that the Sackville-Bagginses would never get Bag End.

When she saw that Hobbit in question sitting on the bench she said to him, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" said Bilbo. "This is my home; you have no right to take it."

"You're not even supposed to be here," said Lobelia. "You're supposed to be dead! Why are you here?"

"I know what you want," said Thorin. "This place is the property of the Consort of Erebor, and I thank you kindly to step away from it."

Lobelia snarled at Thorin, but said to Bilbo, "I don't care if you're the Consort of anything! I will have that house if you don't mind, and you're not going to stop me from getting it!" She left in a huff.

"I don't understand the nerve of her," said Bilbo. "Its already bad enough that she's after me for many years and now she decides to insult you. I'm not going to let that go so easily."

"Forget about her," said Thorin. "We're going to be here for a very long time, so she'll have to get used to it. Anyway, let's enjoy this place while we still can."


	3. C is for Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, our favorite couple must deal with children. This shall be interesting.

Thorin woke up to see Bilbo crying once again; Bilbo had recently found out that his cousins, Drogo and Primula, had drowned in a boating accident a few days ago. Their only son, Frodo, was staying with relatives.

"It's going to be all right, Bilbo," said Thorin.

"No it's not," said Bilbo. "I recently found out that my cousins named me as Frodo's guardian in case something happened to them. I don't know if I'm ready to face that kind of responsibility."

"Bilbo, I know you can do it," said Thorin. "You can give Frodo what he truly needs just as you gave me what I truly needed. You gave me a home. You gave me a home when I had none. If you can do that, you can do anything."

Bilbo nodded, knowing what was going to happen. Frodo was coming to stay with them tomorrow. He would need a family to take care of him. Thorin trusted him so far, and he was grateful that Bilbo had given him his home after they chased the dragon out. 

So when the next day came, Frodo was standing at the front door with his grandmother. The small Hobbit stared at Bilbo, then at the dwarves that stood next to his uncle. 

"Uncle Bilbo, why do those Hobbits have hair on their faces?" Frodo said as he stared at Thorin.

"Because we're not Hobbits," said Thorin as he stared at the small Hobbit. "We're dwarves."

"What's a dwarf?" said Frodo. 

Bilbo shook his head. "My dear boy," he said, "it's time for you to learn about life outside the Shire."


	4. D is for Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a secret truth during the infamous dragon chase is revealed.

"Is it true that you fought a dragon, Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo said one day during tea. He was still getting used to not only living with his uncle, but there were three dwarves living in Bag End with him.

"Yes, he has," said Thorin. "In fact, he faced down the worst of them all..."

> _Two years earlier..._
> 
> _The dragon was rushing towards Thorin, Bilbo, and Balin. They knew that Smaug sought vengeance against them for deceiving him. He had them trapped in a hall._
> 
> _"Thorin!" Bilbo screamed in horror as the dragon saw them._
> 
> _"Follow Balin," said Thorin._
> 
> _But Bilbo clung to him, sobbing, "Don't leave me. Please don't."_
> 
> _"You must," said Thorin._
> 
> _"Don't go," Bilbo cried out._
> 
> _"Everything will be fine," Thorin said as they hugged._

"Oi! You two! Keep it PG-13, will you?" Fili yelled as he and Kili walked into the room. "He's too young to hear that!"

"Oh, what do you boys know?" said Thorin. "You weren't even there!"

"Then explain to us why Balin told us that you and Bilbo kissed during the dragon attack?" said Kili.

"Eeewww, that's gross!" Frodo cried out.

But Bilbo and Thorin didn't hear that outburst, as they were too distracted by each other to respond.


	5. E is for Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which that famous hug on the Carrock was finally addressed.

After Fili, Kili, and Frodo left the room, Bilbo turned to Thorin and said, "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes, it was," said Thorin.

"No, it wasn't," said Bilbo. "You just used that story just to get rid of the boys."

"And it worked, didn't it?" said Thorin. "With the boys out of the way, we can finally have some alone time."

"Really?" said Bilbo, looking around the place. For the first time in two years, there was complete silence. No petitioners, advisers, an unwanted visitors were there to bother them. They were completely by themselves.

"Thorin?" said Bilbo. "Do you remember that time we hugged on the Carrock?"

"I do," said Thorin. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I didn't expect you to hug me," said Bilbo. "I expected you to yell at me and call me useless, not hug me as if I'm the only thing you want."  
  
"Well, you did save my life, and that's something I can't repay," said Thorin. "Now come here and give me a hug."

At the same time, Fili, Kili, and Frodo were coming around the hall and saw Bilbo and Thorin hugging. They all said, "Oooooohhhhh!!"


	6. F is for Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now lunch time, and hobbits are notorious for serving huge meals.

It was now time for lunch.

Bilbo and Frodo laid out the table. Earlier, Bilbo had prepared a meal consisting of browned herring with sweet chestnuts, candlenuts and avocados with a side of sliced land cress and plums. The meal was served with with onager pie, soft boiled eggs, schnapps, challah with jam, soda bread, and cocktails.

Thorin took one look at the plate full of food and said, "There's no way I'm going to be able to eat that!"

"Why not?" said Bilbo as everyone sat down and began eating.

"Because this is way too much food," said Thorin. "I'm a dwarf. Dwarves don't eat that much food."

"Well, we Hobbits eat our large meals, so you're going to have to get used to it," said Bilbo.

"But why do you eat so much food?" said Thorin. "It's not like you're starving or anything like that. How can your people eat so much food and yet not get fat?"

"Oh, but we do get fat," said Bilbo. "They say that being fat is a sign of good health. I don't see you dwarves being fat, except for maybe Bombur."

"Indeed," said Thorin.

"Now please eat your food," said Bilbo.


	7. G is for gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo tries to draw the line when it comes to gold.

"For the last time, I don't want any gold plated plates!" Bilbo cried out in anger. He and Thorin had been arguing over decorations for a while now.

"But why not?" said Thorin. "After all, you are my consort. You deserve the best of everything. "

"But I don't want anything made out of gold," said Bilbo. "You know what happened the last time you were obsessed with gold, don't you?"

"Oh my god, Bilbo, it was just one time!" said Thorin.

"And once is enough," said Bilbo. "I don't want to have to deal with your gold sickness a second time."

"But you don't have to, not since I had the Arkenstone replaced with a replica made out of diamond last year," said Thorin. "So why don't you want something made out of gold?"

"Because it's too extravagant," said Bilbo. "Plus, you've already given me a shirt made out of mithril, which is worth more than everything else in the world. So what would I need gold plated plates for?"

"If you don't want the plates, then I will make you some golden boots with jewels encrusted in them," said Thorin. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh for the love of Yavanna, I don't want gold boots!" Bilbo snapped. "I am a simple Hobbit from the Shire. What use would I have for gold boots?"

Thorin shook his head; there was just no pleasing Bilbo Baggins when it came to gold.


	8. H is for home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo FINALLY learns the meaning of home

"So, your father built this place for your mother?" said Thorin.

"Yes," said Bilbo. "That was their home."

"And you missed your home?" said Thorin. 

"I did," said Bilbo. "For many years, that was my home. But then you and your lot came here and changed that. I heard stories about how you lost your home to Smaug and how you suffered due to your homelessness. I knew that I was wrong to want to abandon you when you had no home. I promised that I would help you take back your home if I could."

"And you did," said Thorin. "You did help us take back Erebor. But I realized that home isn't necessarily a place."

"It's not?" said Bilbo. 

"Home can also be a person," said Thorin as he hugged Bilbo. "The moment that I first saw you, I knew I was home."


	9. I is for illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo catches a cold and Thorin nearly loses his mind

"For the last time, I just have a cold. I'm not dying," Bilbo cried out as he watched Thorin pacing around the room. "I'm going to be fine."

"No you're not," said Thorin. "You're sick. Very sick. I don't want to watch you die."

"I'm not dying," said Bilbo. "All I need is some soup and rest and I'll be better soon. Now, tell the boys to run down to the Gamgees and fetch me some soup."

Thorin sat at Bilbo's side as they watched Frodo run down the hill to the Gamgees house. "I'm going to be fine, Thorin," said Bilbo. "At least it's not like what happened in Laketown, where I was so sick I had to stay in bed for two weeks. You were terrible then, always hovering over me, not allowing Oin to do his work."

A few minutes passed, and then this happened. "I won't let you die," said Thorin.

"Thorin???"


	10. J is for Jewelry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin makes Bilbo a get-well-soon gift, but only they know he real meaning behind said gift.

After enduring three days of having Thorin hovering over him, Bilbo kicked him out of Bag End, ordering him to get some fresh air.

Thus, a trip to the Hobbiton forge was in order.

Thorin lit the forge and set off to work, making a jeweled necklace for Bilbo. The jewel was in the form of an acorn and had a silver chain attached. The project took him all day to complete, which was more than enough time for Bilbo to feel lonely without him and ask him to return.

After a few hours, with the necklace completed and the forge being cleaned, Thorin was startled by Fili, who said that Kili, Bilbo, and Frodo were waiting for him at Bag End, for supper had been prepared and he was expected.

To make this long story short:

"Thorin, this is beautiful!" Bilbo cried out when he saw the acorn necklace. "But why did you make this for me?"

"To help you get better," Thorin smiled as Bilbo hugged him.

"What's with the acorn?" said Frodo curiously as he stared at the necklace.

"We'll explain later," said Fili.


	11. K is for king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll let this one explain itself.

Thorin was the undisputed king of Erebor. His grandfather, Thror, was recalled fondly by the dwarves as being a kind and benevolent king, until the dragon sickness took hold of him and destroyed his family and kingdom.

And Thorin decided that he wasn't about to let that happen to him.

"You are a good king," said Bilbo as they sat outside Bag End on a lazy Sunday.

"Do you really think that?" said Thorin. "For all we know, I had the same dragon sickness that my grandfather had."

"And you overcame it," said Bilbo. "Because of your wisdom and kindness, the people of Erebor think that you're a great and awesome king."

"If you say so," said Thorin, "but what they don't know is that if it weren't for you, oh Consort Under the Mountain, I never would have become king."

"Thorin??" Bilbo cried out as the King Under the Mountain hugged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The people of Erebor think that you're a great and awesome king." You better watch out, Bilbo, as a certain "great and awesome King" might not like that too much!


	12. L is for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the truth about how Bilbo met Thorin is revealed.

Bilbo didn't believe in love at first sight. He was content to stay in his home in Bag End and enjoy his books and garden. In fact, he scolded Gandalf for daring to intrude in his life and forcing him to want to go on an adventure. He said, "You can't make me do anything!"

"I can and I will, Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf snapped at him. "You're going on this adventure whether you like it or not!"

Just then, a very handsome dwarf walked into the place. Thorin Oakenshield stared at Bilbo before grabbing his hand and kissing it. "Thorin Oakenshield, at your service," he said.

"And who is he?" said Bilbo, whose heart rate had shot up as he stared at the dwarf.

"Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company," said Gandalf.

Thorin said, "You must be the Hobbit. Would you like to come with me to Erebor?"

"Oh yes," said Bilbo as he clung to Thorin. "When do we leave?"


	13. M is for marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithril coats and marriage go hand in hand.

"Uncle Bilbo, why do you have a mithril coat?" Frodo said as he stared at the mithril coat that was hanging in Bilbo's closet.

"Well, it was a gift from a king," said Bilbo. "A token of our friendship."

"Yeah right," Fili said and he and Kili laughed.

"You boys think that it's funny, don't you?" Bilbo snapped as he glared at the laughing dwarves.

"Why are you lying to him?" Kili laughed. "Why are you always lying?"

"What?" said Bilbo.

"Oh Eru, stop lying!" Fili jumped in.

"What are they talking about?" said Frodo.

Fili said, "Did you know that when Thorin gave Bilbo that mithril coat, they actually got married?"

"Fili!" Bilbo cried out.

"It's true," said Fili. "Anything made out of mithril is very valuable, and we give mithril-made items to those we love."

"Just like when Dwalin gave that mithril-studded hair clip to Ori last year," said Kili.

"Indeed," said Fili. "Mithril means marriage, which means that your uncle married our uncle."

Bilbo glared at the boys, but Thorin walked in, saying, "Don't get too mad at them, Bilbo. They're only telling the truth."

"Et tu, Thorin??"


	14. N is for need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo needs a bit of alone time with Thorin, which isn't easy with three nephews around.

"For the last time, boys, stop throwing my mother's dishes around," Bilbo yelled as he saw Fili and Kili throwing dishes instead of washing them.

"Why not?" said Fili. "Frodo doesn't mind."

"Boys, listen to Bilbo," said Thorin.

"And then what happened?" Frodo cut in, as he begged Fili and Kili to tell him a story.

"Well, when our uncle walked in," Kili began, but Bilbo snapped, "Can you boys take Frodo and go outside for a while?"

"Do we have to?" Fili and Kili cried out.

"Yes," said Bilbo with a frown on his face. He needed some alone time with Thorin; so far, he wasn't getting any with the boys around.

"Why don't you play in the river?" said Thorin.

Frodo heard the word " _river_ " and began to cry. Thorin felt bad, knowing that Frodo's parents drowned in the river while on a boating trip.

"Was that really helpful, uncle?" Kili snapped at him as Bilbo tried to console an upset Frodo.

"You made him cry!" yelled Fili.

Bilbo frowned, knowing that there was no way he was getting his alone time today.

Unless...

"Why don't you boys take Frodo outside for a walk?" He said.

"Are you sure this is wise?" said Thorin.

"Don't worry," said Bilbo. "It's absolutely safe for the boys to walk around. There's no monsters to bother them. Plus, Frodo can introduce Fili and Kili to his friends."

Within a few minutes, two young dwarves and a small Hobbit rushed out of Bag End. As soon as the door closed, Bilbo said to Thorin, "Alone at last."


	15. O is for oak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the true meaning of "Oakenshield" is revealed

"What are you doing?"

Bilbo looked up from his woodcarving and saw Thorin. The dwarf had kicked the boys out for the day and was looking forward to some more alone time with Bilbo.

Except Bilbo was busy with something else.

"Well, Thorin, in case you're wondering, remember when you had that oak branch that you lost when we were attacked by Azog?" said Bilbo.

"Yes," said Thorin. "That oak branch saved my life during the Battle of Moria; it helped me to defeat Azog and cut off his arm."

"I know," said Bilbo. "That's why I made you a new oak shield."

Thorin stared at the oak shield for a long time; the shield reminded him of his old shield, even this new shield had the symbol of the Line of Durin as well as acorns. He smiled, saying, "I don't know how to thank you."

"Maybe you shouldn't," said Bilbo, but Thorin hugged him.


	16. P is for party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything that happened at a certain party in Laketown is addressed

"So, what happened at that party?" Frodo said to Bilbo as everyone gathered in the dining room for dinner. Bilbo froze in horror, knowing that the truth about what happened at the party was about to come out...

2 years earlier...

> _The party at the Master's house was in full swing, with Bofur getting drunk and dancing on the table, singing a naughty song. Fili and Kili joined him, both of them making up their own, saucier lyrics to the song. The other dwarves and men laughed while Bilbo rushed outside to clear his head._
> 
> _While he stood on the deck staring into the night sky, Thorin came out and joined him. His curiosity about what happened earlier began to biol over. "Why did you vouch for me?" he said with a curious look on his face._
> 
> _"What are you talking about?" said Bilbo. "Anyone could have vouched for you; it didn't have to be me."_
> 
> _"Still, you vouched for me," said Thorin, "and that was the nicest thing anyone has done for me."_
> 
> _"I wonder why," said Bilbo. "After all, I broke you out of prison, saved you from the spiders, and stood up for you on a number of occasions. And that was only half the story."_
> 
> _"Only half of the story?" said Thorin. "How's about we write the other half of the story?"_
> 
> _"And how will we do that?" said Bilbo._
> 
> _"You'll see," said Thorin._

The next day, the entire company dropped their jaws when they saw Bilbo and Thorin wearing matching red cloaks. During the party, it was implied that Bilbo and Thorin had gotten married, and no one knew about it until Thorin gave Bilbo the mithril shirt.


	17. Q is for quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the true meaning of the quest for Erebor is revealed

"Uncle Bilbo, why did you go with the dwarves?"

Bilbo frowned as he faced the small Hobbit. Frodo was curious about his uncle's adventure, the adventure that took him from his home in the Shire to Erebor and beyond.

"I suppose you want to hear the truth about my adventure," said Bilbo.

"Yes, tell him the story!" Fili and Kili cheered as they and Thorin walked into the room.

Bilbo frowned, knowing what had truly happened on the quest: in spite of everything, he had fallen in love with a stubborn pig-headed dwarf named Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo didn't even set out to find love, let alone realize that his place wasn't in the Shire at all. In fact, his place was in the Lonely Mountain.

But it was too early for Frodo to know that.

So he said, "I was a bit bored of ky life in the Shire and decided that I needed an adventure. But Gandalf saw fit to hand me some dwarves and send us on a dangerous quest to fight a dragon and save the world."

As Frodo's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Fili and Kili shouted in protest, Thorin said, "The truth about the quest will come out because of them."

"And we'll wish it didn't, " said Bilbo.


	18. R is for royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo's royal status causes some consternation in the Shire.

"Can you believe this?" Flodoard Swiftfoot said to Ruby Underlake when Bilbo and Thorin were spotted in the marketplace.

"Believe what?" said Ruby.

"Lobelia Sackville-Baggins has some serious nerve to be talking about Bilbo, as if she didn't marry Otho Sackville-Baggins just to get his inheritance," said Flodoard.

"Indeed," said Adelard Labingi. "I remember her ranting about Bilbo being some sort of consort under a mountain or something like that. But I haven't seen him wearing anything that denotes that he's royalty."

"And he hasn't," said Anna Barrowes. "Sometimes, I wonder what Bungo and Belladonna would say if they discovered that their only son married a dwarf king and became queen of a distant land."

"Queen?" said Ruby. "Is that what they're calling it now?"

"I never considered Bilbo to marry into royalty, let alone a king," said Adelard. After everyone stared at him, he continued, "It's already enough that he was the grandson of the Old Took, but this...this is too much."

"Gossiping again?" Lobelia snarled as she saw the group of Hobbits.

"It's Bilbo Baggins," said Anna. "You haven't noticed that he married into royalty?"

"What?" Lobelia snapped in anger. Out of the corner of her right eye, she saw Bilbo and Thorin holding hands as they walked up to Pamphila Featherbottom's fruit stand. "The nerve of him, marrying that so-called king instead of a sensible Hobbit woman! Has he no respectability?"

"Better him married to a dwarf king than to be married to the likes of you, Lobelia," said Flodoard. "I know what you're like, a greedy scheming woman who wants to get her hands on that house Bungo built for Belladonna. Well, you'll never have it, not for all the dwarf kings in the world."

Lobelia glared at Flodoard and then at Bilbo, who blushed at something that Thorin had said. She grew jealous; how dare Bilbo marry the king and be happy about it! She vowed to have some words with that Hobbit later, preferably when his king wasn't around.


	19. S is for the Shire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo and Thorin see the Shire before heading back to Erebor

"it's such a shame that we have to go back to Erebor after spending the summer here," said Bilbo as he and Thorin wandered around the Shire. "And we haven't gone on a walking holiday yet."

"Oh, we'll have other chances," said Thorin. "After all, it's not every day that we get to see the green lands of your Shire, as opposed to the mountain where we live."

"Well, a mountain may be exciting to a dwarf, but not so to a Hobbit," said Bilbo. "The Shire was my home my whole life until you came along and changed it."

"And we still have Gandalf to blame for that," said Thorin. "But if it wasn't for him, we never would have met or reclaimed Erebor."

They smiled as they watched the sunset turning the hills of the Shire a beautiful green color. Bilbo grew sad, knowing that they would have to pack up and leave the Shire within a few hours.


	20. T is for treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin (plus Fili, Kili, and Frodo) return to Erebor, and they have one more thing to deal with.

"Home at last," said Thorin as the caravan pulled into the gates of Erebor. He, Bilbo, and Fili and Kili had spent the entire summer in the Shire, where they took a vacation and (unexpectedly) gained a new member of the family. Little Frodo Baggins could hardly contain his excitement in seeing the mountain after Fili and Kili told him about it.

"Yes, we're home," said Bilbo. "But why do I get a bad feeling that we're going to run straight into the treasure room?"

Thorin glared at him. "Do you have so little faith in he that you would accuse me of greed?"

"No," said Bilbo, "but I'm just saying don't even think about going to the treasure hoard. The gold there isn't worth my pain."

"And why would I ever do that?" said Thorin as he hugged Bilbo. "I don't need gold, not when I have the greatest treasure of all."

"And what is that?" said Bilbo.

"You," said Thorin. "You are the greatest treasure that I have, and I have no intention of replacing you with anything less."


	21. U is for union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo must deal with some dwarves that question the validity of his and Thorin's relationship.

"The nerve of those fools!" Bilbo snapped in anger as he stormed their to their room. Who do they think they are?"

"Why are you angry?" said Thorin. 

"Oh, it's just that I've heard some rumors that imply that you only employ me to be your...bed warmer," Bilbo snapped in anger. 

"Bed warmer?" Thorin snarled. "That is not true! Bilbo Baggins, you may be many things, but you're nobody's bed warmer!"

"How do you know?" said Bilbo. 

"You were a member of the company," said Thorin. "You are the Consort of Erebor. Those dwarves who said those bad things about you should be grateful that you came; otherwise we wouldn't have this great kingdom that we have now."

"And as for you," said Bilbo. 

"You are my Consort," said Thorin. "Our marriage is real. If anyone has a problem with that, they can deal with Nori. Or maybe we can set the boys on them." He reached out and hugged Bilbo. "Never doubt that our love exists."


	22. V is for victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo and Thorin remember when they almost lost everything during the Battle of the Five Armies

It was now the second anniversary of the Battle of the Five Armies (or the War for the North, as Bard of Dale wanted to call it). Parties were being held in Laketown, Dale, and Erebor, where many people came to enjoy themselves. Yet for all the enjoyment, there were two people who couldn't help but remember what would have happened if they had failed to help secure that final victory.

"I'm having a hard time believing that we actually won," said Bilbo as he and Thorin stood over the ramparts watching as the parties continued. "I mean, what if we...didn't win?" He shuddered, thinking what would have happened if they (Eru forbid) lost the war. Thorin and him (as well as the rest of the company) would have most likely been killed, and all of Dale and Erebor would have been overrun with orcs. There would have been no Shire for Bilbo to return to.

Thorin said to him, "Now is not the time to worry about might-have-beens, Bilbo. The point is, that we have won the battle despite the odds being against us. Now we must enjoy our hard-earned victory."

Bilbo nodded, but he still couldn't help but wonder if they should have won the battle at all; but that was for a different story.


	23. W is for waterfront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo and Thorin visit a newly rebuilt Laketown and remember the events that led to their retaking of the Lonely Mountain.

Bilbo frowned as he walked along the streets of the recently rebuilt city of Laketown. (After the Battle of the Five Armies ended, Thorin helped pay for the city's reconstruction following the dragon's attacks on said city. As a result, the city became twice as big as it was when the Company of Thorin Oakenshield first came to Laketown.)

"Why am I even here?" Bilbo thought to himself as he continued to walk down the street. He barely noticed the people of Laketown waving to him; he still thought of himself as "just a Hobbit" and not a hero. And yet, he wasn't even a simple Hobbit at all.

"But you are a hero," he scolded himself internally as he found himself standing at the exact spot where he had vouched for Thorin nearly two years ago. "You helped saved the North from being overrun by Orcs, and that was no easy feat."

"Indeed it was not," said Thorin as he approached him. "And the reason I'm having us meet here is to help you remember why we have our kingdom."

"Because I'm a Hobbit?" said Bilbo.

"Because if you hadn't vouched for me, we never would have gotten this far," said Thorin with a smile on his face.


	24. X is for x-rated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even going to describe this chapter to you; you know why.

Well, in this part of the story, there is a love scene between Bilbo and Thorin; I regret to inform you all that that particular story is unfit for publication.


	25. Y is for Yuletide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are here, and Bilbo and Thorin must deal with visiting relatives.

"I swear if I have to answer another question from Dis, I'm going to snap!" Thorin said as he hid in his office.

It was Yuletide once again, and the palace was stuffed with scores of visiting relatives from both sides of the family. Thorin was feeling stifled and he ran into his office to get away from it all. 

He paused as he heard Bilbo crying. Earlier that afternoon, Bilbo and Lobelia had gotten into a fight regarding his choice of lifestyle; at one point, Lobelia had said, "You're nothing but a no-good child of a woodland sprite!"

As Bilbo ran away crying and Frodo screamed at Lobelia for daring to insult his uncle, Thorin stood in a corner, watching everything. No one insulted his Bilbo and lived!

So he said, "Don't cry, Bilbo. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."

"But this is Lobelia," said Bilbo. "She'll do anything to get her hands on my inheritance. If she could, she could force me to marry her."

"No she won't," said Thorin. "Not as long as we're married.  You think I'm going to stand there and watch her tear you apart? You are mine and I am yours."

He reached out and hugged Bilbo, not paying any attention to the mistletoe that was conveniently placed over their heads.

"KISS..." said Gandalf, Fili, and Kili as they watched the action from the doorway.

"Sh-shut up!" Bilbo snapped at them in anger.  


	26. Z is for zzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bilbo and Thorin crawl into bed after a long day of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we end the story, I would like to say thank you all for reading this very charming little story. Here is the last chapter. Enjoy!

It was the end of a very long day, and Bilbo and Thorin needed a break from their duties. After making their excuses to the council, they quickly retired to their room.

"Well, can't say that we're not getting the job done," said Bilbo.

"No, but we're not getting anything done fast enough," said Thorin. "Every day, people come in here making demands that are imposible for us to meet. We won't be able to fully rebuild the kingdom at this rate."

"I see," said Bilbo. "What do you suggest that we do about it?"

"We go to bed and lock the door and tell Dwalin to scare off anyone who wants to disturb us," said Thorin.

"What?" Bilbo cried out, but Thorin picked him up and carried him to their bed. "Time for bed, Bilbo Baggins. You've worked too hard and you need to rest."

Bilbo tried to protest, but he was just too tired to argue. He curled up in the bed and fell asleep. Thorin frowned as he blew out the candle and crawled into bed besides Bilbo. "Good night, Bilbo," he whispered as he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for this story. Please subscribe if you want more stories from me.


End file.
